


Sweet Tunes

by ladydragon76



Series: The Thirteen Nights of Yule (2017) [7]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU, M/M, Toy Story Style Transformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:The Revoltech and 3rd Party Revoltech lines are more epic than anyone ever knew.  They're ALIVE- well, when their human's not around.





	Sweet Tunes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rizobact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/gifts).



> **'Verse:** G1/IDW  
>  **Series:** Ornament AU  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Jazz, Soundwave  
>  **Warnings:** AU, Toy Story Style Transformers,  
>  **Notes:** A joke was cracked last holiday season (2016), and my brain went here with it. ^_^ Please note, I am Pagan. One of the traditions I've adapted to my personal Yule celebrations and decor is from a Yule meditation I tripped over. The Goddess gives birth to the new Sun God in a cave ending the waning of the year and bringing back warmth and life to the world which brings us spring. This is an important note as the human in this series also has a lovely Yule tree with a mock-up 'cave' beneath its boughs where the Goddess cuddles her newborn. ^_~ I am aware that some of these characters do not yet have a Revoltech toy - but a gal can dream and then write fic. Enjoy!

There was music from somewhere, and Jazz thought he knew the source. It was like this every year, though a week in the tree was a bit of a late start, he thought.

The song shifted from _O Holy Night_ to the -heh- _jazzier Jinglebell Rock_ , and Jazz chuckled softly to himself as he swung down to a lower branch. From there, he used every last ounce of his considerable skills to move silently as he worked his way closer and closer. His field was kept tight and close to avoid detection, and Jazz knew better than to show himself. The music would stop if he did- he was sure of it, but so long as the thin veil of solitude could be maintained, Soundwave would keep singing.

Jazz dug his fingers into the trunk of the tree and made his way a bit lower. For the most part, mechs tended to socialize higher up. Their human liked to be able to see them, and so she placed most of the decorations -and themselves- out front and in easy line of sight. Down low and back toward the wall wasn't really a place most bothered to come.

Except Soundwave.

The song changed again as Jazz eased himself onto a branch as close as he dared go and on the front side of the trunk. Soundwave was close, and if he didn't know Jazz was there, then Jazz was better at Jazzing than even he had thought, but the song didn't falter even a little- if anything, it flowed out a bit more confidently. Jazz smiled and sank down with his back to the trunk and listened.

This here might be his favorite part of the whole peace thing. The _peace_ of it. Jazz rested his head back and shut his optics the better to listen. He wanted to sing too, to raise his voice in harmony and carol along with someone who had such a pretty singing voice. And Soundwave did. This was no recording, no stereo playing, it was the Decepticon's Third in Command, voice soft and deep and crooning out the words to perfection. The only thing that really held Jazz back was the fear of it ending if he showed himself. If he broke that whisper-thin illusion he and Soundwave maintained.

Then Soundwave switched songs again, and damn him, was he teasing Jazz? Singing his favorite Yuletide tune, just to grind it in?

No, Jazz thought. He was being unfair and uncharitable.

But really, _Hark How the Bells_ wasn't ever meant for one voice!

Jazz felt a whine building up in his vocalizer and forced it away by taking a leap of faith. He sang, voice a smooth tenor to compliment Soundwave's baritone.

And -miracle of the season- the song didn't waver at all. Each note rung out clear as the bells they sang of, harmony a living, breathing creature made of perfect sound. When the song faded off, no new one took its place, and Jazz feared he really had slagged it up.

"Jazz: took long enough," Soundwave intoned from just the other side of the trunk, then started in on _Holly Jolly Christmas_ without waiting for a reply.


End file.
